Winter Winds
by Morgian H. Stone
Summary: En la noche más fría del invierno, Hermione y Remus se encuentran en la biblioteca tal y como marca su silenciosa rutina.


**Winter Winds**

And my head told my heart

"Let love grow"

But my heart told my head

"This time no, this time no…"

El silbido del viento resuena contra las grandes cristaleras de la gran biblioteca de Hogwarts. La ventisca y la nieve golpean con fuerza los muros de piedra dejando cierto ruido algo molesto. Podría resultar cargante para aquellos que intentan concentrarse en la lectura, pero no parece resultar mayor problema para los únicos dos ocupantes de esa gran sala llena de libros.

Madame Pince simplemente lo dejó al cargo del cierre esa noche como tantas otras. Serían las doce de la noche pasadas y allí seguían ambos. Inmutables, silenciosos, tranquilos. Esa dulce compañía le encantaba. La miró una vez más por encima de su gran libro. No estaba lejos. Una mesa más allá. ¿Sería ella consciente de lo que causaba con su presencia? Seguramente no. Esperaba que no. Porque si ella llegaba tan solo a sospechar la infinidad de sensaciones que causaba en el licántropo, él saldría corriendo a la otra punta del mundo con tal de no enfrentar sus ojos castaños.

Volvió la vista a la lectura totalmente preocupado de ella. Debería irse a dormir. Al día siguiente tenían clase y ella no podría rendir si seguía allí pegada. Pero ambos sabían que no se marcharían, al menos no tan pronto. Era su rutina, su repetitiva y encantadora rutina. Llegaban allí entre las once y las doce de la noche, justo cuando Pince se iba, y allí se quedaban hasta las dos de la madrugada. Sin hablar prácticamente, solo compartían el aire. Y para Remus Lupin, era más de lo que podría aspirar.

Hermione pasaba sus ojos una y otra vez por la misma línea. ¿Cómo concentrarse si acababa de notarlo mirándola profundamente con sus ojos miel? Si algo la había dejado la guerra, eran unos buenos reflejos. Siempre alerta, por si acaso, tal y como les había enseñado Moody una vez. Y aunque la guerra ahora sonaba como algo lejano para el mundo, para ella seguía reciente. Lo triste es que no era la única con esa sensación de peligro constante.

Se mordió el labio y escuchó un viento invernal aún más fuerte que los que estaban azotando el castillo aquella noche. Se abrió el ventanal de par en par y la nieve y el frío entraron con fuerza, golpeando a los dos ocupantes de la sala.

Los dos corrieron hacia la ventana rebelde y la cerraron lo más rápido que pudieron. Les llevó poco esfuerzo y menos tiempo aún, pero el frío parecía haberles calado. Quizá aquella noche sería la más fría del invierno.

-Parece que hace frío fuera.

Era algo obvio y estúpido. Pero fue la primera frase que le vino a la mente al profesor.

-Sí, eso parece.

Y bueno, Hermione Granger por lo visto tampoco tenía una interesante aportación sobre el suceso.

Se miraron intensamente unos segundos antes de que cada uno volviera a su respectivo asiento. Ambos sabían que era el momento de ir cada uno a su habitación. Era tarde, tenían frío y ninguno tenía muy claro realmente por qué seguían allí. Quizá la idea de salir al pasillo les resultaba incómoda porque les helaría aún más la piel el frío de Hogwarts. Y quizá el que no tuvieran sueño, era lo que les adhería a la silla de madera. O quizá solo esperaban aguantar un poco más en la compañía del otro.

Pasó muy poco tiempo antes de que fuera Hermione la que esta vez levantara un poco su cabeza a través del libro para mirarle. Se veía tan enigmático con el libro sujeto entre sus manos, sus cicatrices surcándole la cara y el cuello a placer, su pelo algo cano cayéndole rebelde sobre los ojos ambarinos. Suspiró ya tras su libro y se obligó a seguir leyendo.

Él pudo notar cómo le miraba durante un segundo para volver a leer. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Desearía ser bueno en oclumancia y tener la desfachatez necesaria como para espiarla en su mente. Descubrir a qué dedicaba sus pensamientos la chica que le estaba volviendo loco día a día. Nadie sabía de sus sentimientos. Y nadie sabría nunca. Quizá habría considerado la posibilidad de contárselo a Sirius, pero Sirius ya no estaba. Nunca más estaría para él. Así que se quedaría para siempre como un eterno secreto consigo mismo. Tragó saliva y volvió la vista al libro, un poco más viejo, un poco más cansado.

Hermione continuó leyendo, ahora sí se enteraba un poco de lo que estaba sucediendo entre aquellas páginas. Para sorpresa de muchos, no era ningún libro sobre cómo preparar tal poción, o cómo realizar tal encantamiento. Era una novela, solo una novela. El protagonista vivía en una agonía constante, luchando por ser aquel que quería ser. Lograr la eternidad. Hermione le consideraba un avaricioso. Ella tan solo pedía un instante junto a Remus en uno de sus sueños donde ambos compartían sentimientos y no solo el aire de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

De repente sintió una presencia a su lado. Ahí estaba él. Ofreciéndole su túnica. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba temblando de frío. Dejó el libro recordando en qué página se encontraba y recibió la prenda de color marrón oscura. Se la colocó lentamente sin decir nada. Se volvieron a mirar.

-Gracias.

Dijo en un susurro sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Entonces sintió un arrebato, ganas de levantarse para abrazarle y gritarle todas las cosas que sentía dentro. Pero no tenía valor, tampoco quería causarle problemas. Concentró todos sus sentimientos en su mirada, esperando que él la comprendiera.

Remus tan solo la observó un poco más. Soñando con que ella se levantaba y le tomaba la cara entre sus suaves manos para besarle y decirle todo aquello que él siempre quiso escuchar de sus labios.

La esperanza los toca lentamente a cada uno antes de marcharse definitivamente. Ninguno tiene el valor o la estupidez suficiente como para decir algo.

-De nada.

Y el hombre vuelve lentamente sobre sus pasos hacia su silla. Se sienta y al mirarla ella rápidamente gira su vista nuevamente al libro. Han estado cerca esta vez.

Esa noche estaba siendo demasiado buena. Ya había compartido unas diez palabras y ahora tenía su túnica sobre sus hombros. El olor de Remus J. Lupin no la dejó continuar con la lectura, y simplemente se dedicó a mirar las hojas sin sentido, imaginando una vez más cómo sería estar junto a él. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cerró los ojos un momento. El sueño parecía estar dominándola. Tal vez ya era hora de ir pensando en irse a dormir. A lo mejor en los sueños de esa noche dice algo distinto a un "gracias" cuando Remus le tiende su abrigo.

Él observó como Hermione parecía dormirse sobre la silla. Pudo relajarse por un momento y observarla a gusto. Se veía adorable con esa túnica tan grande sobre ella. Sonrió con la melancolía de un hombre que nunca ha sido muy agraciado en la vida. Si tan solo ella pudiera entender lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Con eso se conformaría, con que ella lo comprendiera. Pedir más, sería tentar a la suerte.

Y el invierno vuelve a tomar protagonismo trayendo un nuevo ruido a la habitación. Las hojas, la nieve y un poco de granizo golpean ahora las ventanas. Hermione rápidamente abre los ojos y observa la danza del invierno a través del cristal. Nunca le gustó mucho el frío. La calidez del verano sin duda alguna se le antojaba mucho más gratificante. Aunque si hiciera calor, no podría disfrutar del olor de Remus Lupin sobre ella.

Él la mira abrir los ojos precipitadamente por el ruido y esta vez sonríe divertido. _"Es demasiado hermosa"_ piensa para reprenderse al momento por el pensamiento indebido.

Ella le mira al sentir su sonrisa y también sonríe. Ya es tarde, deben irse. Ambos entienden lo que tienen que hacer. Se levantan y caminan hacia la puerta casi sin mirarse. No quieren marcharse, pero el reloj hace rato que ha marcado ya la una de la madrugada y no sería responsable seguir allí, y todo el mundo sabe que ellos expulsan responsabilidad por cada poro de su piel.

Remus cierra la puerta y entonces ve como Hermione hace un ademán de quitarse la prenda.

-Dámela mañana. Los pasillos son fríos.

Ella alza su cabeza para observar nuevamente sus ojos. Ciertamente hace frío, y de verdad no quiere darle la túnica. Pero tiene que devolvérsela, sino, empezará a soñar demasiado con cosas imposibles. No le escucha y se la quita para tendérsela con mirada decidida.

-Mi sala común está cerca.

Verdad a medias. Al menos está más cerca que el campo de quidditch, por ejemplo.

Él la coge con cierta tristeza y vuelve a encontrarse con su mirada. Empiezan a caminar, cada uno en una dirección. Según el plan, ya no se verán hasta la noche siguiente, para compartir la rutina. Pero Hermione se siente de repente una auténtica Gryffindor y se gira decidida.

-¡Profesor Lupin!

Le llama en la oscuridad. A penas están a cinco metros de distancia, ha gritado demasiado alto. Él se gira sorprendido, intentando no ilusionarse. Quizá solo quiere preguntarle algo sobre la clase del día siguiente. Ante todo, no puede perder la calma.

Ella ve cómo él espera lo que sea que tiene que decirle. Pero ¿qué tiene qué decirle? Realmente son demasiadas cosas. ¿Te quiero? Esas dos palabras no llegan ni a resumir una quinta parte de todo lo que necesita contarle. Sin embargo, ¿acaso tiene algo mejor? Se muerde el labio arrepentida por llamarle.

-Solo… buenas noches, profesor Lupin.

De alguna manera muere por dentro al darse cuenta de que no lo ha conseguido. Quizá si deja un poco de tiempo a que su corazón se atreva a avanzar…

-Buenas noches Hermione.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿He estado secretamente enamorada de ti todo este tiempo profesor Lupin? ¡Qué iluso! ¡Qué estúpido! ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar antes de que se dé cuenta de que la felicidad no fue hecha para él? ¿Cuantas decepciones necesita para comprender que alguien como él nunca conseguirá nada de lo que quiere?

Está enfadado con el mundo, consigo mismo. Pero pensándolo bien ¿Cómo le exige al universo que le de lo que quiere si no lo pide?

Ve como ella se gira para marcharse y esta vez es él es que siente la necesidad de avanzar en esa relación sin nombre que mantienen.

-Hermione.

La llama acercándose a ella.

Ella se gira con un brillo en la mirada. Él suspira antes de hablar.

Se miran. Expectantes. Remus no sabe qué hacer. Ella espera. Le mira. Y él busca en su cabeza las palabras para hacerla entender, para explicarle todo sin asustarla. 

Estira su mano con la túnica en la mano y la mirada decidida. De alguna manera entiende un poco la mirada de la chica ante el gesto.

-Realmente hoy hace frío.

Dice intentando explicarse.

Decepción mezclada con luz. Ella también lo entiende. Entiende que esa chaqueta que le está ofreciendo no es solo lo que sus ojos pueden ver. Observa los ojos miel de su profesor diciéndole mucho más de lo que ella cree.

Sonríe mientras toma de entre sus manos la prenda y se la pone. Se saca el pelo atrapado y lo deja caer sobre su espalda mientras vuelve a mirarle.

-Gracias profesor. Nos vemos mañana.

Y se gira feliz, dejando una sonrisa estúpida en él. Puede que no hayan dicho nada, quizá porque todavía no tienen si quiera muy claro lo que quieren decir. Pero más o menos, ambos entienden mínimamente lo que pasa por la cabeza del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Subiendo el documento de otro fic me puse a releer cosas viejas de mis carpetas. Esto lo escribí hará un año o más y me he dado cuenta de que no es del todo uno de mis atentados contra la humanidad, así que ya que estaba lo subí.

Supongo que para variar está bien poner algo que no sea rated M y además hetero xD

Realmente me encantan estos dos juntos, así que en su día no pude evitar hacer aunque fuera un one-shott de ellos (demasiado romanticoso para mi gusto quizá…), y por supuesto, el escenario tenía que ser una biblioteca.

Todo el one-shott está inspirado en una canción de los "Mumford and Sons"(hay claras referencias a ella durante todo el fic), la cual también le da nombre. Sentí que pegaba mucho con lo que quería escribir de estos dos personajes y como los títulos son algo que se me dan rematadamente mal, pues sigo usando títulos de canciones.

Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva será bienvenida en un review, siempre ayudan a mejorar como escritor.


End file.
